Newhaven City Hall
Newhaven City Hall is a town hall located in Newhaven City. It is where the Newhaven City Hall group makes decisions based on events in Newhaven. Mayor Brandt's office also resides here. You may rp here if you wish. RP Zone K-9 would run down the street of Newhaven with Grace on his back as he stopped in front of Newhaven City Hall. "There are still squad cars out here, so your dad must still be cooperating with the cops", K-9 says as he puts Grace down. "Thank you so much doggy", Grace would say as she hugged K-9. "No problem. Now let's get you inside to your dad", he would say as he holds her hand into the building. "YO!", he would yell. K-9's sudden outburst would startle the mass of media, cops, and politicians in front of them as they would look at the werewolf boy in a startled and puzzled fashion as they all wondered what he was. "I come in peace and I bring Grace with me", he says. "It can talk.....", one of the cops would say. "The myths on the streets are true...", another would say. "GRACE!", Mayor Brandt would yell as he ran up and embraced his daughter. "Are you Ok?", he ask. "That nice doggy saved me", she responds. Elias runs in, putting his hands on his thighs, leaning down, and breathing heavily. "I- ... I was there too... I knocked the... The bald one out." He struggled to say. "You made it", K-9 says as he waves to Elias. "This is Elias, him and his partner Ian took down the Reapers and Grimm. I think Ian has them round up at their base". "Amazing", Mayor Brandt says in awe. "The Reapers have been a nuisance for 7 years and you took them down in a couple of hours. I thank you very very much" he says as he shakes both K-9 and Elias hand. "I'll have you rewarded for your brave actions soon enough. So where is the other one who helped you two?" As if on cue Ian appeared, shielding his eyes from a volley of camera flashes emanating from the crowd. He was carrying a large hockey bad in one hand as he approached Elias, K-9 and Mayor Brandt. Ian's expression was blank as usual, but it was apparent he wasn't enjoying the spotlight. "The Reapers we defeated are all subdued." Ian stated to the Mayor, ignoring a question form a member of on of the news crews. "I zipped tied two of them, and stuffed the other three in the container they had your daughter in." Ian dropped the hockey bag on the ground, which landed with a hard thud. "I confiscated all the weapons I could find. The thugs shouldn't be dangerous when the police arrive anyway. I had to dump a ton of drugs out of this bag to make room for the weapons. They should still be in a pile near the crate." Ian paused, looked out towards the firing squad of cameras while still shielding his eyes. "I hate to be blunt Mayor Brandt, but I don't enjoy the public eye as much as you do. I would very much appreciate it if me and my colleage, could receive the agreed upon payment and be on our way." Why of course, of course!", Mayor Brandt says as he snaps his fingers towards his assistant. "Write these three heroes three checks for 3-no 5 thousand dollars", he bodly says with a smirk. "Each might I add". The assistant's pen rapidly moves as he quickly writes three checks out to the three. "Here you are", he says as he hands a check to K-9, Elias, and Ian. "Oooh a check", K-9 says as he studies it. Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:North America Category:United States Category:New Jersey Category:Newhaven "Thank you Mayor Brandt." Ian said, a hint of gratitude slipping into his tone. "I'll leave these firearms here for the police to deal with. I'm pretty sure they're all unregistered." With that, Ian began hastily walking away, but quickly stopped and turned when he realized Elias wan't following. Elias was still trying to catch his breath, his hands back on his thighs, crinkling the check between his hand and leg. He inhaled deeply then turned around, and walked after Ian. As he walked past the reporters he withdrew the flask from his jacket, and drank deeply from it. He turned to Ian and wispered "Is this what this's gonna be like?" Ian began walking again with Elias at his flank. "Like what." Ian asked. "Combating dangerous criminals to rescue spoiled rich kids that won't even remember our names? Tagging with humanoid freaks of nature who let us do the heavy lifting? Dealing with the vultures of the media who have no respect for our privacy?" Elias turned to him. "Yeah. That." Ian let a brief smirk slip as he and Elias rounded the corner, Newhaven City Hall disappearing form view. "So cynical Elias."Category:City Hall